A God with a Flaw
by krazykoreangurl
Summary: No matter how perfect Aizen tried to look and appear, he wasn’t. He would never admit that to anyone. In his own personal opinion, his flaws were the worst part, because he wanted to take his weakness and kill it, but he couldn’t. It was his flaw.
1. Aizen's Supposed Kind Heart

Hey there everybody! ~Krazykoreangurl~ is back! :) *crickets* Man, why isn't anyone enthusiastic!? XP Haha, just kidding around. I've rewritten this story so many times, I've lost count. Even now, when I read this story, it seems very... let's go with the word "crappy." I've gone through ideas in my head, planning each detail, smoothing out the wrinkles... but it still became THIS. Gah.

I love this story, and I put in a lot of effort, and I know not most people like OC characters in stories, but I wanted to show a side of Aizen that I'm sure exists, and I also wanted to show my theory on why Gin betrayed Soul Society. PLEASE, NO FLAMES. Constructive criticism is appreciated. If I'm not happy with how this story goes, I'm going to have to delete it and REWRITE... Please, enjoy!

NOTE: This chapter is like an intro to the story itself so it's not really the FIRST chapter to the MAIN STORY PLOT. The next chapter will be the REAL main chapter, so please wait for it, even if you think this story SUCKS. The next chapter will show how my OC character first came to Soul Society itself, which is really important to the main plot.

I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

"Otou-san!" Minako called out, waving frantically, nearly tripping on her own feet as she ran wildly past the students that crowded around the pathway leading up to the academy.

"Hey watch it!" one of the kids yelled angrily, pushing her out onto the road.

"Ah!" she gasped as she fell towards the concrete ground. She tensed and closed her eyes, waiting for the crushing impact, but suddenly, lean arms caught her before she could fall. Her eyes opened to reveal curious green orbs.

"Gin!" she exclaimed.

"Minako-chan, wanna tell me who pushed 'ya?" he asked, his eyes elsewhere into the crowd. She glanced back into the crowd, only noticing she was right in front of the line of students at the edge of the path, and that the kid who had pushed her was suddenly isolated by his own friends thanks to the glare of Gin.

"I-I-Ichimaru-fukitaicho of the 5th Squad!" he squeaked, trembling.

She stuck her tongue out childishly at the guy and elbowed Gin in the ribs.

"Gin, you're scaring the poor guy," she whined, getting up out of his arms, gently pushing him away. "You're attracting too much attention towards me, Ichimaru-_fukitaicho_," winking at him as she teasingly added his title.

"Minako-chan!" she heard someone call out to her behind Gin.

She eagerly leaned to the side to see who and gave a squeal of happiness as she saw it was "Otou-san," or more specifically, Aizen. He wore his taicho's robe with dignity and seemed poised and calm, more than usual.

"Otou-san!" she exclaimed joyfully, running into his open arms.

"Let's head into the school," he gently said.

"Kay!" she agreed. "Gin, let's go in!"

It took Gin a few seconds to follow, but he made sure to glare at the boy who had pushed Minako.

* * *

"Minako-chan!!!"

Said girl gave a sigh, nearly ready to run for it, but before she could even turn around, a big chested girl jumped onto her, hugging her tightly.

"R-R-Rangiku! Suffocating!" Minako coughed.

Rangiku instantly backed off with a giggle.

"Goodness, Minako-chan! Don't tell me my assets are killing you!" she joked. "You have nearly as big assets as me!" she announced loudly. People that were passing by looked towards the pair, shocked.

"Rangiku!" Minako yelled, punching her friend in the head.

"Sorry, sorry!" Rangiku laughed nervously, backing away slowly. "Catch me if you can!" Rangiku ran in the opposite direction as if death was after her, hot on her heels.

"Matsumoto Rangiku…" Minako growled, unsheathing her zanpakuto partially. "You're on!" she exclaimed, a grin appearing on her face as she ran after her friend.

* * *

"Retsu? Retsu? Where are you, Retsu?" Minako called out, wandering through the 4th division's garden. It was supposed to be a place where patients could go and "heal." Retsu herself said that it was a good way to medicate patients and make them feel better, emotionally.

Minako sighed and glanced at her watch, noticing that Retsu was late, which was quite unlike the punctual taicho she normally was.

"Retsu?" she tried again. "Retsu?"

She sighed sadly, wandering where she had gone. It wasn't normal of Retsu to be late.

"Minako-chan, I'm sorry to be late, but there was an emergency patient. A hollow attacked an unthinking squad on their way back home," a soft voice said. A few seconds later, Retsu appeared from behind a pair of trees.

"Retsu!" Minako exclaimed, all anxiety leaving her. "Oh dear! I was so worried! I thought something bad happened to you!"

"No need to worry anymore, Minako-chan. I'm here now. Now then, let's have our evening tea and watch the sunset, eh?"

* * *

Minako entered the house, unsurprised by the lack of light. She quickly switched the lights on, her lips set in a straight line. There was no one home. She glanced uneasily at the clock. It read 7:30 p.m. It was dinner time. But like all the other times… there would be no home cooked meal waiting for her on the table, with Aizen at the head of the table, greeting her warmly. He would be held by "work," so he said. She sighed and ran a hair through her black hair and got to work.

An hour later, she had dinner ready on the table, and placed two settings on the table. It was now 8: 30. She'd wait for half an hour more until she went out. This had been going on for months. Maybe 10? Something was wrong. She knew it, but she couldn't bring herself to bring the topic up. She remember when she had tried to broach the topic once, which was the last time, she flinched uneasily at the memory.

"_Otou-san, why are you always back home so late?" she asked the famous captain. _

"_I've told you before, Minako-chan, there's just so much work," he calmly stated, pulling on his shoes. _

"_But that's impossible!" she pouted. "Gin does half the work, which leaves you half. That much work would only take you half the day."_

"_It's work, trust me," he answered coolly, standing up, ready to leave. _

"_I can't!" she cried, getting up from the couch. "You don't come back for dinner! You come back late! I'm worried! Why must you leave me alone!? How can you even say you love me!? I thought I was your daughter, Otou-san! Isn't that why you adopted me!?" _

_He sighed and walked up to her, embracing her tightly. _

"_Don't worry, because soon, soon, it'll be all over, and I'll be able to give you everything you want…everything… the world will be at your beck and call…" he whispered softly, more to him than anything else. _

She had been freaked out but what he had said, but he had told her to not worry. She would have to… believe him. Ever since half of her friends had disappeared from her life, like Shinji-kun and Hiyori-chan, she felt lonely, like something was missing and there was a huge empty hole in her chest, though she'd never admit that to anybody. Especially… Kisuke-kun's and Yuroichi-chan's abrupt leave.

30 minutes passed like slow torture for Minako.

Minako left the house, closing the door behind her with a small click. She sighed, brushing down her shinigami outfit down, feeling stiff from sitting 30 minutes straight. She frowned slightly seeing that Aizen was no where in view. Oh well. At least Shunsui had invited her over for some sake tonight. She'd take up on his offer.

* * *

Minako entered the house, glancing at her watch, seeing that it was 3 in the morning. She was drunk like crazy and it had taken all of her energy to remain composed like the person she was, flash stepping at a fast rate back home. She opened the door and slid it to a close behind her, before falling onto the floor, crying. She forced herself to get up and she nearly tripped on her feet as she heard hurried steps coming towards her. The light suddenly turned on.

"Minako-chan?"

She looked up warily, seeing Gin frowning down on her.

"Have ya been drinkin'?" he asked, going down to reach her level, feeling her forehead. She wrenched her forehead out of his grasp and staggered a few steps.

"Yes, Gin. I'm drunk as hell!" she slurred angrily. "What, is there something wrong with that?"

"Minako-chan, Aizen-taicho won't be too happy hear that ya got drunk while he's been workin'."

"Working?" she yelled. "Fuck that bullshit, Gin! He's probably off who knows where! All I ask is for some of his time as father to daughter, but he can't even do that for me, can he!?"

"Minako-chan, yer drunk. Ya don't know what yer saying. You know Aizen-taicho cares for ya deeply. Minako-chan, he loves ya, and ya know he wouldn't do anything to hurt ya," Gin said softly.

"Fuck that bullshit!" she screamed, throwing the closest thing to her at him. It was a potted plant. He dodged easily and the crash resounded loudly as it hit the wooden floor. "I'm leaving. He can pick up the pieces of my life and try to fix it if he wants, but that's only if he can deal with the fact that I'm his responsibility! I can see that he doesn't love me and that he doesn't care for me! My life…"

She trailed off, sobbing as she slammed the door open.

"My life is broken. First, Shinji-kun and Hiyori-chan… and Love-kun, and Lisa-chan… and all of them!" she screamed. "They're all being taken away from me! Kisuke! Yuroichi-chan!"

Gin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, but she roughly shrugged it off.

"And you, Gin!" she roughly screamed, her throat becoming scratchy.

Gin saddened inwardly as he heard her voice becoming rough and scratchy. Even her own body was refusing to listen to her. She wasn't used to screaming that much. The Minako he knew was nice and calm, caring and loving, gentle and quiet.

"You, Gin, you are just like Otou-san, leaving me whenever you feel like it. It's like you're never there! Can't you tell that I lo—!"

"I was wondering what all this noise was, and now that I come upon such a scene… my goodness," Kyoraku yawned, covering his mouth.

"Taicho!" the young Nanao snapped. "Don't say such a rude thing to Minako-chan!"

"Right, right," he said, nodding tiredly. "Well then, Minako-chan, I'm so sorry to do this, but I've gotta."

His hand in front of her face was the only warning she got before she blacked out. The obviously not drunk captain caught her before she crumpled to the floor.

"Oh? I was thinking that you'd be her drinking partner tonight," Gin easily said, raising his eyebrows. "But you're not drunk."

"Of course not," Kyoraku replied airily. "I care for Minako-chan." _Unlike you._

The unsaid words hung in the air.

"Kyoraku-taicho invited Minako-chan over for sake to loosen her up tonight because he's noticed a change in her behavior. He said it was a small change, so small that even her best friend, Rangiku-fukitaicho wouldn't even notice it but he said he worried for her health, so he invited her over and hoped that she would talk about her problems, but tonight we figured out that she prefers to drink a lot, much more than normal, when she's under stress. She must've drunken a lot though, to not even notice that Kyoraku-taicho hadn't even touched his sake. He was planning to walk her home, but she disappeared quite quickly. Even when she's drunk, she's able to hide her reiatsu and move that fast," she said appraisingly, breaking the silence. _You were unable to see her falling, Ichimaru-fukitaicho._

"You were unable to see her falling, Ichimaru-fukitaicho," she continued on coolly. Kyoraku nearly smacked himself, seeing that Nanao wasn't the type to stay quiet, not when it came to Minako. Gin's fake smile turned to a frown, but he hurried to raise it up. "I blame you and Aizen-taicho for her failing health. She is hurting physically and mentally. I do not blame her, because after all Yadomaru-fukitaicho has left, and those two were particularly close, and it would be a hard argument to say who was closer: Rangiku-fukitaicho or Yadomaru-fukitaicho… then again there's Hiyori-fukitaicho and Kuna-fukitaicho."

"Ya seem to know many people, little Nanao-chan," Gin stated calmly, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Thanks to Minako-chan," she stated coolly back, her hand reaching inside her outfit for her zanpakuto.

Someone's coughing fits made everyone freeze in their tracks. Minako was awakening in Kyoraku's arms.

"S-Stop it… Nanao-chan… Gin is… much… stronger…" she breathed, before coughing again.

Kyoraku felt her forehead.

"She's burning up!" he exclaimed, eyebrows snapping together. "Maybe next time, Gin-kun. Nanao-chan, let's go!"

"So… cold…" Minako wheezed, shivering visibly.

"Hai, taicho," she replied steadily. They flash stepped away, but not before Nanao glanced easily at Gin, eyes narrowing into a glare.

Gin's smile widened as they disappeared. He had heard her threat and he knew she'd somehow follow through on it one day.

"_Hurt her again, and I won't be so lenient, Ichimaru. Next time, you will repay her hurt and pain with your own blood."_

Gin looked back to the moon.

'_She sure is something else that girl… then again, Minako-chan has that effect on many people.'_

_

* * *

_

Minako woke up, her eyes opening slowly. She was in the 4th division's rest area meant for one day visits. She sat up slowly, looking out the window. The sun was high in the sky.

"You're awake," a soft voice came from the door.

"Yes, Retsu," Minako replied, never looking at the door.

"It took the whole night to break your fever. You just got better, so you shouldn't be up and about."

"Thanks…" she muttered, almost bitterly.

"Of all the people I expected to find at my office early this morning was you, Minako."

"…"

Retsu continued talking as she gazed at Minako's back almost wistfully.

"From what Kyoraku-taicho says, you were very drunk and drank much more than he usually does before you started burning up."

"…"

"You're body was quite unused to the level of alcohol."

"…"

Retsu's eyes narrowed just a fraction.

"Are you going to sulk the whole afternoon?"

"… I'm not sulking."

"I believe you are," Retsu answered shortly, taking a step towards.

"… I'm thinking."

Retsu stopped short. "… What do you mean?"

Minako surprised her as she lightly hopped down from the bed, walking past her softly, her feet making no sound. She stopped at the doorway as Retsu called out to her.

"Minako, where do you think you're going? I believe I just said you needed rest."

"… Retsu, we both know that I'm fine. You have no way to keep me here."

"… Where are you going?"

"… Somewhere far, far away…"

Retsu's eyes filled with worry as she watched Minako disappear around the corner.

'_Minako… I believe you are already far, far away… must you go further?'_

_

* * *

_

Minako walked with no sense of direction, except that she couldn't go left, because that was the way to the 5th Squad's HQ. So where else could she go and seek shelter? She couldn't go right because it'd lead to the 3rd Squad's HQ… She grimaced and decided to head right, heading for the 2nd Squad's HQ. Maybe she'd find Soi Fon…

She held her head high as she walked past the towering buildings that made up the 3rd Squad's HQ, the shadows created by the high sun. She was soon out of the creepy territory of the 3rd Squad, but somehow, a higher being must've hated her, for a tall, lean figure appeared in front of her, his silver hair straight as usual, his sly, almost foxy grin chiseled into his face.

'_Gin…'_ she thought grimly.

"Minako-chan!" he greeted cheerfully.

Minako stepped to the side and continued by him with a curt nod of her head, greeting him coolly.

"Ichimaru-taicho."

"Oh? You've never called me that Minako-chan…" he said inquisitively.

"I believe that a few things were in need of change," she answered easily, flashing him a fake smile that never truly reached her eyes.

His smile started to slip, but he quickly put it back to place.

"Oh? I guess so then, if ya say so…"

She stopped in front of the 2nd Squad's HQ, nodding at him.

"This is where I leave, Ichimaru-taicho," she dismissed, opening the door.

"O' course," he whistled.

She walked into the HQ, closing the door behind her, reminding herself not to run away in the opposite direction.

"Soi Fon?" Minako called out.

She gave a sigh and plopped into a boulder that had shaped into a seat in one of the many courtyards.

"You'd think she'd be here of all places," she grumbled. "Where is she?"

"Minako-chan?" a cheery voice called out to her.

Minako gave a squeal as she jumped out of her seat to look behind her.

"R-Rangiku!" she exclaimed, holding her heart. "You scared me! What are you doing here?"

"Mhm? Meeee???" she asked, a sly smile on her face. "Oh you know… wondering around… running from paperwork…"

"I highly doubt that right now," Minako said, a grin taking place on her face. "I think you came here looking for me—who told you? _Isshin-taicho?_"

"What? Taciho, tell me to come look for you?" Rangiku asked innocently, twinkles in her eyes. "You'd think that man has nothing better to do than avoid his own work, wouldn't you?"

"Agreed," Minako sighed, getting up from the rock. "Let's go. I'll go meet with Soi Fon later."

"Actually, I'm here, Minako-sama," a voice called out from behind.

Minako stiffened and quickly turned to see Soi Fon's slim figure meekly walking up towards her.

"I'm very sorry… I couldn't respond as quick… but there are three hollows… that are able to hide their reiatsu…"

Minako's eyes widened as Soi Fon fell to the ground, hand clutched to her side, trying hard to stop the bleeding from an obviously deep wound.

"Soi Fon!"

Rangiku stood alert, her eyes flickering here and there.

"Soi Fon, stay with me!" Minako snapped, slapping the girl's face. "Stay with me!"

"Minako-sama… I'm sorry," Soi Fon gasped, before slumping.

Minako's narrowed and she stood up, unsheathing her sword.

Rangiku's eyes widened the instant she saw it.

Minako never… unsheathed her sword unless she was… angry.

There was a surge of reiatsu around them, as if it was pinpointing their location.

"Minako-chan…?" Rangiku called out to the glassy eyed girl.

Minako's head snapped up to meet with the frosty blue eyes of Rangiku. Her emerald eyes shone with unshed tears but spoke of unspeakable anger.

"Rangiku…" she gritted out. "Call back-up _now._ I don't even care if it's the 3rd squad or the 5th squad. We need back-up _now_."

The reiatsu around them surged even more, making Minako choke on her words.

She jumped into the air, eyes narrowing as three hollows surround her, all with a bloodthirsty look on their faces.

She raised her sword into the air and yelled,

"Shoot into the heavens, Kihōtenkyū!"

Rangiku grimaced, following the orders given to her.

* * *

Minako's zanpakuto disappeared, excluding the hilt, and from the hilt came forth bubbles all different sizes. The bubbles seemed to float for a second in the air and were unnaturally still, but within an instant, several shot towards each hollow, leaving a trail of sparkly, tiny bubbles in their midst, like shooting stars, and slammed into the hollows, exploding on impact like bombs.

The hollows fell to the ground, but even before they fell, a yet larger hollow appeared below them, opening his mouth wide open, swallowing them whole.

Minako's eyes widened in horror as she watched them get eaten. She gave a gasp as the hollow looked up at her, his mouth upturned into a horrible sneer.

"You look so pretty…" he cackled. "Pretty tasty!"

Rangiku jumped up to join her.

"Rangiku, stay back," Minako ordered firmly.

"No!" Rangiku defied. "I won't just stand around and watch you take on an Adjuchas level hollow!"

"Rangiku… I'm not telling you because I think you're weak," Minako laughed slightly.

Rangiku glanced at the girl to make sure she hadn't gone crazy.

"Why then!?"

"I don't want you caught up in my Bankai is all," she tittered lightly. "Now back away unless you wanna cause me more misery with your death."

Rangiku's eyes widened and she quickly flash stepped about a mile away.

"Oi, Rangiku, did you call my back-up!?" Minako called out.

"Yeah!" Rangiku called back, worry flashing across her face. Minako's Bankai was… very double-crossing.

Minako raised her bladeless sword into the sky as the hollow appeared before her.

"You can't expect your tiny bubbles to harm me, now can you?" he snickered.

She laughed dryly.

"No, I don't think they'd hurt you," she admitted. "But you've gone and messed with me while I was in a bad mood… now I'm pissed. Let me show you something that no one has ever lived to tell the tale of."

"What…?" the hollow asked, a flash of fear cross his face, before turning into a sneer. "What, a little bubble bomb?"

He had to admit, her sword raised in the air was a fearful sight that made his heart pound loudly, though it had no blade.

"My Bankai," she grinned.

"Bankai… Kagayaiteirushinju!"

The hollow stiffened in defense as the bubbles gathered together and grew in size as it surrounded them as one huge bubble. The bubble had a glassy sheen and was see-through.

"What's this? A bouncy ball? You made a stupid mistake, locking yourself in with me you know. I'm just gonna devour you up, sweetie," the hollow cackled.

She smiled sadly.

"You know, right before you do that, can I say one thing?" she asked, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Your last dying wish? That's fine with me! Just make sure you don't scream too much when I chew you up," he snickered eagerly.

"Alright, alright," she agreed easily. "It's just that, you see, there's a reason why I don't like my Bankai, and I don't like to use it that much. It's very… eager for battle you see. Very… _bloodthirsty_."

The hollow's eyes narrowed slightly.

"And?"

"Well… let me show you."

A smirk flitted across her lips.

Gin and Aizen with members of their squads behind them, came up to Rangiku who was gazing at the large, shiny opulent "pearl" with sorrow.

"Hey now… ain't that her Bankai?" Gin muttered quietly.

"Isn't that technique she's using… dangerous?" Aizen asked instead.

"Bakuhatsu."

The hollow's eyes widened as a burst of light seemed to shoot from the center of the bubble, which happened to be from no where, and shoot towards him. He quickly ducked, but the light rebounded off the inner surface and shot towards Minako, who quickly side stepped it, grimacing.

The hollow's eyes widened as he finally understood as he watched the light ray bounce of the walls, making tiny cracks appear on the inner surface.

The lightray would continue on its trail, hitting those who couldn't dodge any more and stab them, whether it was the owner of the zanpakuto or the enemy.

It was a double-edged sword.

As Aizen, Gin, and Rangiku watched the flashing light bounce around in the ball, Rangiku couldn't help but flinch when the light ray slightly cut into Minako's shoulder, but smiled when it stabbed through the hollow's leg.

"Why did she call for back-up if she used her Bankai instead?" Aizen asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"At first, there were three hollow that had us surrounded," Rangiku conceded. "This Adjuchas just kinda showed up out of no where. She ordered me to call for back-up when she fought the three hollows, seeing that they were able to hide their reiatsu, and were able to defeat Soi Fon, but it seems they were too weak against Kihōtenkyū, but then that hollow over there… consumed them."

"Ya know… I can hardly see 'em in there now," Gin interrupted.

The group looked to the glowing orb and watched as a ray of light shot through a crack on the surface. Rangiku grimaced.

"It's nearly finished…" she exhaled.

The instant she finished speaking, the orb exploded in on itself and out came two bodies, one disappearing as a black silhouette, and the other flying towards them. Rangiku made a move towards the bloody and bruised Minako, but someone else got to her first.

Aizen Sosuke.

He flash stepped with such speed that Rangiku didn't notice he was there until he was back by their side, Minako in his arms.

"W-What… is the 5th Squad doing here…?" she panted.

"We are your back-up," Aizen answered smoothly. "I hope you do not mind."

"… It's my fault anyways," she sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. "Can't believe you actually listened to me Rangiku."

Rangiku was by her friend's side in an instant.

"Hey, what else could I do?" she huffed, trying to make the tense air disappear, though her frosty blue eyes did a once-over of the injuries on Minako's body. "You wouldn't let me fight, and since you ordered me to get back-up… and even you said that it was fine if it was the 3rd Squad or the 5th Squad!"

It was silent as Aizen and Gin glanced at each other stiffly, but they kept walking.

"Where are you taking me?" Minako murmured.

"To the 5th Division barracks," Aizen answered matter-of-factly.

"Aizen-taicho, don't you think she should see Unohana-taciho!?" Rangiku exclaimed, surprised.

"Her injuries are something that any taicho should be able to take care of," he said firmly. "I believe I have a right to take care of my daughter, don't you agree?"

It was silent as all eyes fell on Minako.

"…"

Rangiku's eyes widened as Gin let out a laughter of surprise.

She had fallen asleep!

* * *

Minako woke up, groggy, as if she had been beat up by a gang or something. A dry, stiff chuckle left her lips. That's right – she had been beat up.

"You're awake."

She stiffened, turning her head slightly see Aizen sitting by her side on the tatami mat. How was it that she didn't notice he was there beforehand…!?

"Yes," she quietly voiced. "I am awake." Glancing over her healed and bandaged wounds, she could only raise an eyebrow. "I'm going to guess you healed me instead of Unohana-taicho?"

"Yes. I hope… you don't mind," Aizen murmured gently, patting the long, black locks of hair on her head. "I couldn't bear… giving you up to another person and let them heal you, even though Matusmoto-sanseke was adamant of healing you herself," he chuckled.

"… Why?" she asked hoarsely, turning her head away from him. "It's not like you care about me."

"I do," he said firmly. "I love you. You are my daughter."

"Maybe I am," she challenged, "but are you my father?"

"When I signed those adoption papers, I clearly remember signing my name on the line after the sentence that read I was to be made your adoptive father… did I not?" he calmly asked.

"Papers… signatures… promises… what meaning do they have!?" she cried, jumping up from the spot she had laid, wringing her hands in the air. Aizen had to applaud her endurance to the pain that must've been shooting through her body like wildfire.

"Minako-chan, what's wrong?" Aizen asked, worry flashing across his features.

"You!" she shouted at him. "You're the problem! Do you know what I do each night… how long I wait for you to join me at the dinner table… for you to come home!? I sit on the couch, with hopes that you'll come in through the door! I even check your office and the squad division barracks wondering if you're there instead!"

She stomped her foot.

"How can you ask me what's wrong, when your suddenly acting like my father, when you haven't been there for me these past months!?"

"I've been busy, Minako-chan…" he answered quietly.

"Busy!? So busy you can't even make time for your "precious" daughter!?"

"… You know I love you."

"And I love you!" she sobbed. "But it's not gonna work until you take your responsibility as my father! If this is how you were gonna treat me, why bother adopting me!? In my opinion, I'm more of a burden than anything else!"

"That's not true!" Aizen said softly, standing up. "You're not a burden, and never will be."

"Then prove it!" she shrieked, before flash stepping out of the room.

Aizen frowned and flash stepped around the house, searching for her. She was no where to be found.

"This… sets a flaw in my plans," he muttered quietly. "I thought I was being a great father… I love her… can't she see it?"

"Mi~na~ko~chan!" a voice rang out.

Aizen stiffened as he looked to the front door that slid open slightly.

"Oh, Aizen-taicho!" Matsumoto exclaimed, surprised. "I'm sorry—I didn't know you'd be here today. Minako-chan tells me you're always at work or at the barracks. The door was open, so I just kinda let myself in… oops?" she laughed nervously.

"It is fine," he assured her. "Minako-chan just left. Actually, Matsumoto-sanseke, could you do me a favor…?"

Rangiku's eyes narrowed knowingly.

"What would this favor entail, Aizen-taicho?" she asked sweetly.

Aizen's lips twisted upwards into a smile. She was a sharp girl—no wonder why Gin liked her.

"It's about Minako-chan actually…"

The third seat's frosty blue eyes softened.

"I see. What do you need me to do?"

* * *

AND THAT, is the end to the chapter one: "Aizen's Supposed Kind Heart." I hope you liked it, really. I loved it. :) Please review, and remember, constructive criticism is wanted, and flames will be taken care of by Sode no Shirayuki and Hyōrinmaru will take care of them. :D PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)

~krazykoreangurl~

Also, here are translations to some of the names I used that you may be unfamiliar with:

Kihōtenkyū: literally translates to "Bubble celestial sphere" [shikai]

Kagayaiteirushinju: literally translates to "Shining Pearl" [bankai]

Bakuhatsu: literally translates to "burst" [a skill that her bankai uses]

Minako: This is the OC's name, with "Mi" (beautiful), "na"(a phonetic character), "ko" (child)


	2. Chapter 1:The Beginning of What Once Was

Hey everyone! This is the "second chapter" to A God with a Flaw, but it's really the beginning of the story. :) This is how it all started... ;) I love this chapter and I worked hard on it, so I hope you read it all and review for me please. Please, no flames! XP I hate those things, though I've received none for any of my stories... I'd prefer to not have the experience. :) Constructive criticism is welcome, ALWAYS.

I do not own. :)

* * *

"Shoot into the heavens, Kihōtenkyū!"

The black haired girl gave a grunt of pain as she quickly dodged the incoming sword but got cut on the arm.

"Minako, you must not get so distracted with releasing your shikai. You must time your release perfectly or else you will be unable to use it properly especially when the enemy is directly attacking you the instant you start!" Yamamoto decreed. "You must sharpen your senses to timing!"

"Timing, right," she gritted out. She easily gathered the bubbles that had appeared from her shikai, leaving her zanpakuto bladeless, and pushed the hilt forward, bringing the bubbles to attack the old man in front of her. He easily dodged them.

"Timing!" his sharp voice rang out again, as he appeared behind her with shunpo. Her eyes widened with realization, but she was too late as she was kicked forward.

"Gah!" she coughed. She caught herself in the air, using the momentum to flip her body around. She wiped the blood that had drooled off her chin.

"That'll be all for today then," Yamamoto quickly asserted, seeing the blood drip down onto the ground.

"Yama-jii!" she whined, her emerald-like eyes pleading with him. "Not _again_! Last time I coughed up blood you stopped. The enemy wouldn't stop for me, and you _know_ it!"

"I don't want you getting hurt more than you already are," he said quietly. "Now then, we're finished for the day, and I don't want to hear you complaining."

Her eyes narrowed slightly and she nodded her agreement hesitantly. "Of course… forgive my actions. Thank you for training with me today, Yama-jii," she bowed lowly.

Yamamoto nodded stiffly and dropped down to the ground, while Minako gracefully and slowly let herself drift downwards, her waist-length, midnight black hair flowing upwards, rippling like water.

"Mi~na~ko~chan!"

"Minako-chan!"

Two voices rang out from the porch, nice, easy steps coming towards them. Minako turned to look at the elderly men, a bright smile adorning her petite lips.

"Shunsui-kun! Jushiro-kun!" she exclaimed. "What are you two doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing!" Shunsui sang. "We searched a~ll over for you!"

"Kyoraku wanted to invite you over to his place to drink with us," Jushiro explained kindly. "We only just recently felt your reiatsu over here."

"Oh, gomen!" Minako laughed. "Yama-jii is making me practice hiding my presence when we spar, so I only just recently did show it."

"So, Mi~na~ko~chan, how 'bout it? Drinking, with us? Eh, you know you can't resist me!" Shunsui whistled suggestively.

"Kyoraku, you know she's way younger than you!" Jushiro exclaimed, sweatdropping. "You'll scare her off like that!"

Minako rolled her eyes.

"Shunsui-kun, you're like a 40 year old man, and I'm like a 15 year old teen," she chided. "And besides, I like to think… I'm out of your league!" she joked.

"Wah~! Ukitake, I was rejected by our great, loveable Minako-chan!" Shunsui fake cried. "I'll never show my face to the sun ever again!"

Minako pouted and walked up to him, arms open.

"I'm sorry, Shunsui-kun. Come here, and I'll give you a hug!"

Shunsui instantly brightened and basically ran over to the innocent looking girl who was batting her eyelashes. Ukitake sighed inwardly as he saw the look on her face – he knew what was going to happen even before it happened.

SMACK.

Shunsui fell backwards as Minako sharply lifted her leg upwards – into his face. He couldn't help but praise her for her skill, for she hadn't moved a muscle except to kick him.

"Let's go," she sighed loudly. "Where are we drinking, Shunsui-kun?"

"My place!" he exclaimed cheerfully, standing up quickly. "Bye, Yama-jii!" He tugged on Minako's arm, but she stood rigid, unrelenting in moving. "Minako-chan?"

"Baka!" she exclaimed, smacking him in the head.

"Itai…" he whined.

"I need to get ready!" she whined in return. "I'm all sweaty, messy, and ugly… I'll be there in half an hour, 'kay?"

"But Minako-chan!" Shunsui pouted. "You're beautiful even if you're all sweaty!"

Her jaw dropped. "Are you saying I look okay even though I'm ugly!? Kyoraku Shunsui, I don't think you understand that what you just said is a total paradox and that I find it—"

Thankfully, Ukitake cut in.

"Kyoraku, she's a female," he advised warmly. "It's best to let her do things that we wouldn't understand. The women you hang around with do the same things she's does you know."

Shunsui frowned.

"Oh… you're right. I guess so… but still, Minako-chan, I think you're pretty without even trying."

She smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Shunsui-kun—now go!" she whacked at them. "Leave so I can get ready!"

"Hai, hai!" he dutifully replied.

As they walked away, Minako turned to groan exasperatedly at Yamamoto.

"I can't believe your ex-student likes to drink so much!" she groaned.

"It's been a habit of his since he graduated from the academy. It's as if he has some personal problem he's never talked about…"

"Oh? Not even with you or Jushiro-kun?" she asked, surprise flickering across her face.

"Kyoraku is an easy-going man and very-laid back. He's a known womanizer, rich, a taicho, and has good looks," Yamamoto shrugged. "I'd like to think he's covering something with that personality of his."

"But Yama-jii," she pointed out kindly, a warm light coming to her eyes, "he has a kind heart and can be serious even though he likes to avoid his work and responsibilities as a taicho."

"You sound as if you're in love with him," Yamamoto said seriously. "I hope you're not."

She laughed.

"You're kidding right? Like I said Yama-jii, he's too old for me. He's more like… my older brother; my nii-san. I just respect him – a lot."

Yamamoto's eyebrows flew up.

"I would've expected him to take place as your father."

"Yare, yare, Yama-jii, is that how he seems to be? He's too easy-going for him to be a father-figure," she giggled. "Besides, I think you'd make otou-san jealous if he heard what you said."

"You've taken to calling 'him' 'otou-san?'" he asked.

"Huh?"

Minako turned to look at her adoptive grandfather as she readied to enter the sprawling living quarters of the soutaicho. "You mean Aizen-fukitaciho?" she teased.

Yamamoto just nodded.

"Of course!" she gasped, as if offended. "Besides, he asked me to, and when he asked so nicely… I could hardly refuse. And remember, Yama-jii, he adopted me like you did!" she reminded, walking into the house, a spring in her step.

"Don't drink too much!" he called after her.

"Yeah, I'll try!" she called out from inside.

* * *

"Minako-chan?"

Said girl froze mid-way in shunpo and started to fall downwards before she quickly caught herself.

"Huh? Yoruichi-chan!?" she exclaimed, surprised to find her friend standing in front of her, wearing a gold kimono with a violet flowers stamped all over, the outline gracefully swirling around on the silken material. "What are you doing up here...all dressed like that?"

"Shunpoing to Kyoraku's party," she explained. "It's a formal party."

Minako frowned. "Formal… party?"

"Yeah. Are you going to it? You look dressed up," Yoruichi asked.

"N-no…" she stuttered quietly. "I'm just wearing what I'd normally wear on days like these…"

"EH!?" Yoruichi exclaimed. "But—but… you're wearing such formal clothing!"

Minako looked at her, confused.

"What… do you mean?"

"Well, it looks like you're wearing several layers," Yoruichi explained. "And your hair is done so nicely… with such pretty ornaments!"

Minako smiled nicely.

"So are you," she pointed out.

"Hm… you're right," Yoruichi sighed. "Maybe its cause your beauty enunciates it?"

Minako's eyes widened and blushed a light pink.

"Ah! Uhm… thank you, Yoruichi-chan…" she mumbled quietly. "You're too kind…"

"Yare, yare!" Yoruichi laughed. "You're too formal with me! We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, friends," Minako agreed, a grin adorning her usually impassive, calm face. "Ah? But where's your guard?"

Yoruichi shrugged.

"Catching up?" she drawled. "I felt your reiatsu, so I kinda sped up."

"Kinda…?" Minako asked sweatdropping.

"Okay, okay, so I kinda went fast," Yoruichi yawned. "Let's wait for them then, 'kay? Is it alright with you?"

"Of course," Minako smiled. "It'd be nice to see Soi Fon again any ways."

"You know, Minako-chan," Yoruichi said warmly, "sometimes, I fear that you're the nice one."

"You flatter me."

"Mi-Minako-sama, you honor me too much with your respectful and pride-filled words!" Soi Fon stuttered out. "But please, let me be the one to praise you! You are looking exceptionally beautiful today!"

Minako blinked several times before smiling kindly at the teen that was around her own age.

"Thank you, Soi Fon," she thanked softly. "It's nothing special, what I'm wearing, _really_."

Yoruichi laughed inwardly at the love-stricken looks on her guards faces (except the females of course) as they looked at Minako. She had to admit; even Minako could outshine the sun and heavens itself even though she hardly tried. Her long, midnight-black hair shone in the afternoon sun, and her eyes glittered with joy, while her smile brightened her face. She was fully matured though she was young by shinigami standards, her curves all in the right place, and she was somehow gifted in the chest area, possibly much more than Yoruichi when she grew older.

The kimono she wore was beautiful. It was black, which matched her hair, but white snowflakes with silver shavings glued to it. The obi was emerald green, matching her eyes, and she had a silver chain coming out form it, holding a star shaped ruby that swung gently in the breeze halfway down her legs. She wore straw sandals that normally peasants wore, but Yoruichi could understand why. They _were_ pretty comfy.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Yoruichi drawled out, finding it hilarious at how Soi Fon gave a slight jump.

"Oh, we're very sorry that we made you two late," Soi Fon apologized, a pain-stricken look on her face. "We—"

"Stop apologizing, Soi Fon!" Yoruichi cut in, sighing. "It's fine, really. Let's go already."

"Yes, let's," Minako agreed, smiling at the crestfallen Soi Fon, who smiled weakly back.

* * *

"Ah, Minako-chan, I'm so glad you could make it to my party!" Shunsui called out, hurriedly walking up to the smiling girl.

"Shunsui-kun, I was hoping to talk to you… in _private?_" she asked, giving him a meaningful stare.

"Of course," he said politely. "Let me just greet my guests that have just arrived." He turned towards Yoruichi and her guard.

"Yoruichi, a pleasure that you could make it," he greeted.

"Mine as well," she greeted back. "But don't waste your time on me – Minako-chan seems very unhappy about something. I don't think you'd want an angry Aizen after you, now would you?"

Shunsui groaned his hand on his forehead.

"I tricked her into coming actually," he admitted. "I knew she wouldn't want to be here with my family around, but they simply demanded they meet her tonight, or else they'd go meet her at Yama-jii's place, and I don't think she or the old man would like that very much."

"They've been very pushy about meeting her, haven't they?" Yoruichi asked knowingly, grimacing.

"Yes, very," he agreed blandly. "I fear that their going to try something that I hope they won't…"

Yoruichi gently patted his back.

"I see – even the sake wouldn't help at that point then," she supplied usefully. "Don't drink yourself drunk if they do that, 'kay, Kyoraku? Minako-chan would worry endlessly about you then."

"Alright, alright," he sighed. "Go on ahead now—I think Ukitake had to talk to you about something."

"Shunsui-kun, why didn't you tell me that this was a formal party?" Minako frowned. "You're very lucky that I wear this get-up normally, or else I would've come here unprepared and would've been ashamed and embarrassed!"

"Eh… this is gonna hard to explain, but Minako-chan, I'm gonna have to ask you to calm down and listen to me explain why, alright?" he asked quietly. "This is very important, and if you want to live through this night without being shred to pieces, you're gonna want to listen."

Her eyes brightened.

"I've always liked nobles' politics," she chimed in.

He laughed, but she could see that his heart wasn't into it.

"My family hasn't really bothered me this past century," he started quietly. "They left me be, to my own devices. They didn't really care, seeing that I'm the second and youngest son in the Kyoraku family. My older brother had married, gave birth to a son; they had fulfilled their life-long goals. I was… relieved that they wouldn't push anything to me. You know me, Minako-chan, I'm not exactly what many people would consider the perfect man, son, brother, whatever, you know?"

He looked to her, a look in his eyes that made her want to comfort him.

"Shunsui-kun, you're not a burden to anyone, and you're like a brother to me," she whispered quietly. "You're perfect in my opinion; the perfect nii-san."

He smiled sadly.

"And you're like the perfect little sister I wish I had, and now, I do."

A smile flickered across her face, but she became serious again. "Why do you bring your personality into this though?"

"… I thought my parents would never ask me to marry, thinking that'd I'd bring shame to our clan. I understand that my brother didn't marry that great, but what they're asking of me is just… disgusting and impossible."

"What are they asking from you?" she asked almost inaudibly, her heart beating faster.

"They're asking me to marry you."

Her eyes widened and she quickly stood up.

"I… Shunsui-kun… I'm sorry, but we're not like that… haven't you already explained this to your family?" she asked, eyes filled with worry.

"I did," he said sadly, closing his eyes. "But you know old nobles; they're stubborn and don't like to listen to us younger folk." He tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"Let me handle this," Minako assured him, a strange light taking place in her eyes. "If _anyone _tries to handle how I live, who I marry, what I do… their dead meat – _especially_ if they try to force my family to do the same."

"Family?" Shunsui asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, family," she laughed. "You are my family. And _nothing_ can change that, Kyoraku Shunsui."

* * *

"Kyoraku-taicho, it's an _honor_ to be invited to such a great party; I haven't had this much fun for many decades!" Minako exclaimed, coming up to the straw-hatted taicho, who was sipping sake with his relatives surrounding him. The elderly man glanced at her before looking pointedly at his son.

Kyoraku stood up and bowed lowly.

"Thank you for such praise, Sato-sama," he graciously said. "It is unwarranted for a man of my rank."

"You are an honorable taicho of the Gotei 13," she reminded him sweetly. "One of the oldest still standing and very experienced." She turned to look at the elderly man and elderly woman that had sat on either side of them. "I'll take it that these are your parents? You should be proud of having him as your son, no exceptions."

The pair quickly stood up and bowed.

"Yes, they are my parents." He shifted, slightly uncomfortable. Even though they had agreed on greeting each other as if they hardly talked, and to talk very formally, it was something he wasn't used to doing with her.

"A pleasure to meet the rumored Sato-sama!" his father's loud voice rumbled. "We had to bother Shunsui to invite you, can you believe that?"

"It is such an honor to meet you, finally, in person!" his mother tittered eagerly. "You are as beautiful as they say, perhaps even more!"

Minako smirked inwardly. They weren't going to be easy to get over with like she had hoped – but hey, she wasn't a noble for no reason. She's had enough experience to deal with old people like them before.

"Bother Kyoraku-taicho?" she asked, acting surprised. "I can assure you; I received an invitation to this great party quite quickly, with no hesitation from him. He is very serious in his work. It is an honor, though, to meet the head of the Kyoraku clan and his wife. I hear your eldest son has given birth to an heir? That is great, is it not? It is nearly time for you two to retire, from the rumors I hear. This will surely be an opportunity for you two to get your well deserved rest. You flatter me so very well, I am not sure if it is lie or truth."

Shunsui's eyes widened with shock. Minako had taken care of all their statements in one quick, easy breath without having to seemingly change the topic.

"Ah yes…" his father sighed wearily. "Our eldest son… he did not marry well and his wife was ill since she was born. Even their newborn son is fighting to stay alive."

"Ah, what a pity," Minako cut in smoothly. "But even so, with time and practice, that newborn son will grow into a strong man, I am sure of it. But this is a surprise—I did not think the Kyorakus to be those who spoke ill of their relatives behind their backs. Is it not the parents' duty to choose their brides and grooms carefully? I have never heard Kyoraku-taicho speak ill of anyone."

Shunsui's eyes widened even more. Minako had just… insulted his parents.

"Ah, of course, we were being rude, were we not?" his mother quickly intervened, seeing trouble. "Perhaps it's best if we get straight to the point, dear?"

Minako's eyes flickered to Shunsui quickly. That had been her plan. If they offered now, if she turned them down, they'd have no other choice but to accept and understand why she did.

"It's not for the best if we do…" his father said rigidly, biting his lip.

"The main point?" Minako asked quietly. "_What_ is the main point, if I may ask?" she asked sweetly.

Nobody could say no to that tone.

"Sato-sama, you see, we worry endlessly for our youngest son, Shunsui, and he hasn't married anyone yet, and he's getting older. We worry so much, that we've lost sleep over it!" his mother cried. "We were hoping and we'd be honored if you'd agree your hand in marriage to him."

Crickets.

Minako raised a cold eyebrow. Shunsui flinched—even though he knew it'd be like this. She had to seem like the perfect, calculation noble.

"Excuse me?" she asked quietly. Everyone around them, including guests like Yoruichi and Soi Fon listened in. "I believe that you are asking me to throw away my name, my honor, and my freedom to join the Kyorakus through marriage. You are asking the impossible, and the most disgraceful thing you could ever ask of me. How dare you… how dare you soil my name!?"

"Ah, Sato-sama, please forgive us!" the elders croaked. "We never thought—"

"That'd you insult me?" she asked icily. "But you already have. Kyoraku-taicho, I'm very sorry, but I am leaving this party tonight. It is not you I hold my grudge against, but your parents. You do not need to fear my anger, for it is not towards you. I had a great time and thank you again, for inviting me. I shall take my leave. Good night."

As she stalked off, Yoruichi walked over, as if she was being pulled in by a tight rope.

"Oh dear, Kyoraku-dono," Yoruichi drawled. "I'm afraid that you've insulted Minako-chan. I'm afraid that I can't deal with that."

"Shi-Shihoin Yoruichi!" the elders exclaimed. "What connection does the Shihoin family have to Sato-sama?"

"Oh? You don't know?" she asked, regally raising an eyebrow. "She is my friend; a close one if I may say. You have received her fury, and in return, the Shihoin's fury. What she said, applies to you as well as from me, Kyoraku," she nodded towards Shunsui. "The anger is not towards you."

"Well, thank you," Shunsui sighed. "I hope we can have all this solved within the end of this week."

"I'll try. I'll go after her and see if I can talk sense into her," Yoruichi sighed. She glared coldly at the elders. "Count your blessings if she changes her mind."

She stalked out into the cold night, going after the offended girl. Soi Fon quickly followed with the rest of the guard.

"I told you not to try her," Shunsui shrugged. "Now then, I have guests to attend to, so I'm warning you to leave."

The elders stood silent. What else could they do now except hope that Minako's anger subsided soon?

* * *

Minako walked at the edge of the garden, sighing sadly, but stiffened at a sudden unknown presence.

"Who's there?" she asked quietly, keeping her voice even. "Show yourself."

"Hime-sama," a curt voice greeted, a shadow of a figure coming out from the trees.

Minako's eyes widened a fraction, before narrowing angrily.

"I believe I told Tennō Heika**[1]** and Kōgō Heika**[2]** not to send anybody to Soul Society. What is your business here?"

"You're okaa-sama and otou-sama has sent me here to give you an important message, Hime-sama," the messenger replied.

"Important message?" Minako repeated coldly. "Nothing within that family is important to me anymore."

"They believe that you will wish to hear this," the messenger replied softly. "I agree with them… Hime-sama. You were very close to Daichi-sama, were you not?"

Minako stiffened as her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"I do believe that it is not any of your business, dono-san. My personal relations have nothing to do with a simple messenger such as you."

"I am here to bring the message in passing: He is—"

"Minako-chan? Minako-chan, I know you're here! Stop hiding and sulking! Where are you?" a voice called out.

The messenger's eyes narrowed, a calculating look in his eyes. Minako's eyes widened as she recognized the speaker: Yoruichi. The look in the messenger's eyes… meant death!

"Yoruichi, get down!" she shouted. She heard Yoruichi's steps still on the grass, while the messenger quickly took the moment to shoot towards the Shihoin princess. Minako was quick to react and shunpoed in front of Yoruichi and blocked the messenger's zanpakuto with her own, which she had hid within the folds of her kimono.

"Hime-sama!?" the messenger exclaimed, horror written across his face. "But why!?"

"Yoruichi-chan," Minako breathed out, struggling to gain the upperhand in their sword fight, "I'm so sorry. My family sent a messenger who appears to have a death wish."

"Minako-chan…" Yoruichi blinked.

"Do not address the Hime-sama with such ease and casualty, Shihoin!" the messenger hissed.

"Shut up!" Minako ordered harshly, slashing downwards with her sword, dealing a deadly injury.

"H-Hi-Hime-sama…?" the messenger coughed.

"It appears you have died a dishonorable death," Minako said chillingly. "To attack a friend so openly… to hold your blade at me… and to never have passed your message on. Any last words, dono-san?"

"Sumimasen… Hime-sama…"

"Tell me why you attacked Shihoin Yoruichi," she ordered coldly.

"I… feared… she would… hear… the message… the secret to our family…"

And he was dead.

"Minako-chan… would you please explain why my life was threatened right now?" Yoruichi asked calmly.

"Ah… Yoruichi-chan…" Minako stuttered. "Uhm… you see…"

"I understand Minako-chan," Yoruichi cut in softly. "It is a family matter; it is the secret to your family. I will wait, no matter how long it takes, if only I can figure out your past. If only I could figure out who hurt you way back when… I will wait."

"Even if it takes a century?" Minako asked quietly, her emerald eyes gazing into amber ones.

"Even if it took more than that," Yoruichi grinned. "We're best friends, Minako-chan. You're like… my younger sister."

A strange look crossed Minako's face.

"You're… younger… sister…" she whispered quietly.

"Yeah!" Yoruichi cheered. "Now how 'bout we discuss the Kyoraku's tight spot, eh?"

"Hai…"

Minako gave a last look to the night sky before she ran after Yoruichi.

'_Nii-sama…are you watching over me?'_

* * *

I hope I didn't kinda go too fast at the end here... NOTE: See how Yoruichi brings up someone hurting her poor, little, Minako-chan? O.o WHO WOULD DARE DO SUCH A THING!? XD What did Minako-chan really tell her in private??? O.o Keep reading to find out the mysteries behind this innocent looking OC! :D

Some terms you may not know:

Tennō Heika: His Majesty the Emperor

Kōgō Heika: Her Majesty the Empress

My, my, that messenger sure is formal... *rolls eyes*

PLEAS REVIEW!!! NO FLAMES!!! OR SODE NO SHIRAYUKI WILL TEAR 'EM DOWN!!! XP XD


	3. Chapter 2: Many Possibilities

Ch. 3 is up peoples! I hope you love this chapter because I wrote this when I was... "in the zone" so to say. :) PLEASE review. NO FLAMES. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOMED AND WANTED. ~krazykoreangurl

* * *

Minako stood at the edge of the grassy clearing, an odd look on her face, as if she was struggling with the decision on whether or not to join the massive fighting that was taking place. She didn't understand on why SHE of all people had to come join the battlefield; someone who hadn't graduated from the Shinigami Academy, someone who hadn't joined a squad. She truly doubted herself there and then, and started to wonder how could she, of all people, compare to those who had joined their squads, vowing to give their lives for the Gotei 13.

She had been recently called by the 5th squad as back-up, and she had been ordered by Shinji to bring those who were available, which was by the way, next to no one. The new recruits hadn't been ready, half of the squad was out in the human world, while most of the others had been injured in a recent patrol last week, seeing how hollow levels kept rising as each day passed, and the fact that no one had died from the 5th squad yet was a miracle. When she had suggested asking another squad to send out a few members, Shinji had refused stubbornly, though he had good reason to. The other squads were in the same position as them, having little to work with, though he assured her that he wouldn't have called her to the battlefield unless Aizen had suggested it.

So she questioned him as she headed to the battlefield from the 5th Squad's HQ. Many questions left her lips, none unanswered by the proud voice of the 5th Squad's taicho. 'Do you not wish me to fight?' 'Am I not strong enough to support the 5th Squad out there?' 'Would I shame the 5th Squad with my presence?'

With every question, Shinji made his point clear. She was a strong fighter, someone very capable, but there was one thing that he didn't like that he shouldn't have being a taicho of the Gotei 13. When asked what he had that he shouldn't have, he laughed slightly. She could hear the battle rumbling in the background as she neared the battle site and Shinij's tired grunt.

"I have an emotional attachment to you," was his answer. "I don't want to see ya getting hurt. I especially don't want to see ya dyin' on me."

But even with those encouraging words, she could only stare out onto the battlefield, watching countless men that she knew by name fight for their lives. She could see the seated officers going for the higher intelligence hollows, while she saw her father and her friend, Shinji, attacking adjuchas level hollows. And by the looks of it… everyone was badly outnumbered. She watched with a pounding heart as her father gracefully injured several hollows at once, a calm look on his face, while Shinji looked bored, though she knew that somewhere in their hearts that they feared the outcome of the battle.

Perhaps this was one battle she had to join to save the future of the Gotei 13. If the 5th Squad lost their taicho, fukitaciho, and seated officers… Well, some things were better left unsaid. And she knew for sure, that if they were to die without her on the battlefield… she would be so sad that even words could not describe the feeling.

As the hell butterfly disappeared into black sparkles, Minako readied herself. She would do anything to save her friends. She would do anything to save her father. That's when she saw it.

A hollow used sonido and suddenly appeared behind Aizen, making sure to hide it's reiatsu, and raised its talons, it's beady eyes glowing with delight. Minako moved without knowing it.

And she appeared between the talon and Aizen's unguarded back.

"What the!?" the hollow crowed. "You bitch, I'm gonna kill you!"

Aizen's eyes widened at the sudden presence of Minako behind him and turned to look at his daughter. Shinji looked away from his battle to see Minako, and smirked at the fury burning in her emerald eyes.

"No one…" she seethed, "attacks my otou-san… and hopes to make it out alive!" she exclaimed angrily, releasing her reiatsu full force, which stunned the hollow momentarily, before it released it's reiatsu as well.

"You're gonna be worth killing it seems," the hollow grinned evilly.

"Minako-chan, you're here," Aizen said calmly. "You should leave him to me, I can—"

"Otou-san, I can handle myself," Minako cut in smoothly. "I believe Shinji-kun asked me to come here due to you, so please, focus on the enemy for the time-being."

"… Where's your zanpakuto, Minako-chan?"

The hollow before her looked to her hips, where her zanpakuto _should've _been, but seeing none, the hollow bellowed in laughter, while Aizen frowned.

"… It is quite unfortunate, but I left it in the barracks," Minako said tightly. "I was on my way from the 13th Squad's HQ when I received the message, and I headed here without a second thought."

"You'll die here, bitch," the hollow laughed manically.

"Wrong," Minako stated coldly. "Haven't you heard of 'hakuda?'" She gave a snort. "If you haven't, well, you can only blame your lack of knowledge. Of course, you're not the first hollow I've met that's a dumbass, so don't feel left out. It just means you're not special."

The hollow growled as its eyes narrowed dangerously, but Minako continued on carelessly, though Aizen knew better, and he realized that Minako could truly take care of herself, so he turned back to his battle.

"Let me dumb it down for you," Minako drawled. "I'm quite… proficient in hand-to-hand combat that would put the number of souls you've eaten to shame."

"Bring it, bitch!" he snarled, jumping towards her.

Minako smirked and she disappeared in a flash only to appear behind the hollow in mid-air, and kicking him downwards. Then, she disappeared soon after that, and only the most skilled shinigami could see her flickering body appear here and there all over the field, taking down any hollow that came at her or that dared to attack a fellow shinigami. She appeared in the midst of the ground, sitting on one knee, not having one scratch on her.

Shinji finished his battle with his hollow, while Aizen finished his at the same time. Minako, seeing that it was an appropriate time, started preparing the wounded to go to the closest 4th division station available. Disregarding the offers of help from several squad members, she carried an injured shinigami on her back, while letting two others lean on either side of her for support.

"Sato-dono!" was all she heard before she felt a sudden hollow's reiatsu behind her. Her eyes widened as fear flashed across them before tightening as she readied herself for the attack she knew she had no chance of protecting herself from, but that's when she stiffened as she forgot about the critically injured shinigami on her back. If she allowed the hollow to attack her from behind, there was no doubt that the man on her back would die…

'_Damn it!'_ she cursed inwardly as she turned on her feet, hoping to take away some of the damage that went to man on her back, but her eyes widened once again in surprise as the back of Aizen's head appeared, his body tense as he blocked the hollow's attack with obvious ease, and he raised his sword above him, bringing it down in a sweeping movement, dispatching the hollow quickly. He turned to face the obviously speechless Minako.

"O-Otou-san…" she stuttered. "You… Thank you… I…"

"Let me take him," he said kindly, taking the man off her back. "Hirako-taicho, I think it's best if you take another weight off her as well," he suggested, his warm smile warning his taicho not to do anything else other than to follow what his fukitaciho had 'suggested.'

"Of course," Shinji drawled, and he appeared to her right. "Don't mind if I do."

"But—"

"Minako-chan, we should start heading towards the 4th division station near us, correct?" Aizen cut in smoothly.

"H-Hai…" Minako whispered quietly, knowing it was a battle lost.

She didn't understand. They had asked for her help. They had _asked _for her help. So she had come, with no thought for her own personal safety, just hurrying over with no second thought except that she had to protect her friends. What she didn't get was why she couldn't carry the wounded she had been carrying. Did they think her too weak? Did they think her to frail and fragile? She just didn't get it.

Maybe she'd go see if Rangiku was free of her sanseke duties and if she wasn't, she could always plead with Isshin to allow her best friend to leave with her to go for some drinking… right?

That's right. Sake would solve her insecurities—for now, and she knew that Isshin would allow her; after all, he was one of the few that knew her heart well enough to see her problems clearly.

Sake… sounded great.

* * *

After being forced to get a check-up done by Aizen, she quickly excused herself from the 4th Squad's clinic.

"Leaving already?" Aizen asked quietly. "You shouldn't overstress your body, Minako-chan. Shouldn't you rest? Aren't you tired from the battle?"

"I-It's okay, otou-san," she fumbled with her words. "I'm quite well-rested. The fight was easy, really! I'm just gonna go take a walk around the Sereitei. I just need some… fresh air. Don't worry though, I'll be in time to make dinner, okay?"

Aizen smiled slightly before patting her head.

"Alright, just don't push yourself. Stay safe and don't be afraid to ask for help. You know you don't have to cook dinner," he added.

"I know, otou-san," she giggled quietly. "But it's an honor to cook for you, _the_ Aizen-fukitaicho that everyone looks up to."

Before he could say anything against that claim, she kissed him on the cheek and waved goodbye, disappearing in a flash.

Even though no one was around him, he couldn't help but let his prideful smile appear on his face, warmth and love clouding his eyes. He let out a laugh and chuckled.

"That girl knows how to warm up to me, doesn't she…?"

If only he knew how she _truly_ felt.

* * *

"Isshin-kun? Oh Isshin-kun, where are you? I _know_ you're here somewhere!"

"Mhm?"

Minako stopped in front of an open doorway which led to Isshin's office. She leaned inside, seeing the taicho writing on a scroll, which he quickly snapped shut and stood up to greet her.

"Why look~!" he cheered. "It's Minako-chan, my favorite girl in the world! How may I help you today!?" he exclaimed.

Minako sweatdropped and smacked her forehead.

"Kurosaki Isshin…" she sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder who's worse: you or Shunsui-kun."

"WHAT!!!??? YOU'RE COMPARING **ME** TO KYORAKU???" he fake-cried.

"I-Isshin-kun…" she sighed, frustrated. "Can you just lend me Rangiku for the day?"

Isshin stopped in his fake tears and looked into the glazed eyes of the girl in front of him.

"Minako-chan…" he whispered quietly. "What's wrong?"

"I… I have to go somewhere before I explode, Isshin-kun," she said almost inaudibly, tears streaming down her cheeks quietly. "I feel like a bomb without knowing how much time is left. I—I—I—"

"… think she's gonna have to come with me," Rangiku's voice came from behind them.

"Oh? Rangiku-chan!" Isshin exclaimed, surprise evident in his tone. "Perfect timing! Go on, take our dear little Minako-chan wherever she wants to go to."

"No problem!" Rangiku cheered with enthusiasm, glancing quickly at the empty looking girl, hoping she'd respond in kind, but seeing no response, she quietly took her by the hand and led her out of the 10th Squad's HQ.

* * *

They stood on the hill that overlooked the Sereitei, and Gin stood quietly in the background. He had joined a little while ago, while they had exited the city, and Rangiku and Minako made no comment of him following, so he guessed it was fine.

Rangiku took a few hesitant steps towards Minako, who stood facing the Sereitei.

"Minako-chan… what's wrong?" Rangiku asked quietly, not sure how to broach the subject, though she was sure that _something _was wrong.

"… You know, Rangiku, everyone's been asking me that question; _the same exact question_," she said quietly.

Rangiku stiffened at her tone. It wasn't angry… it was sad.

"And everyday when I wake up, I look in the mirror and wonder if something _is_ really wrong with me. Whenever I don't fit into everyone's definition of 'alright,' it's like something's wrong with me. I can't help but feel as if… everyone's stifling my world. I came to the Sereitei, hoping for a life different from the one I've led up to now…"

Rangiku's eyes softened with sorrow, but stayed silent.

"I was always so overprotected back—I hate to call it this—_'home.'_ I had a guard come with me everywhere, and I could do nothing that had the chance of harming me in the slightest bit. I couldn't even cook… they were so scared of the knife cutting me, can you believe that?"

Gin raised an eyebrow. Everyone knew one of her passions were cooking, and that she took pride in her cooking skill. Even her bentos were famous around the Gotei 13, and anyone receiving one from her were expected to be proud of it.

"I came here, and found more than what I asked for from God," she said quietly. "I found friends… I found _family_. I found _love_. But… all those things that I could only _dream _of… they stifle me so much, it's so suffocating… I can hardly breathe. I don't understand how otou-san's head works. I _know_ he loves me… but why can't he let me do what I want to? I'll admit, he gives me much more freedom than my clan did, but he makes me appear weak and fragile in front of everyone, as if I can't take care of myself. I have a Bankai and a shikai, so I don't see why he thinks I'm like that… I know I've proved myself to him, so why can't he accept it?"

"Why can't he accept that I'm not weak!?" she cried, falling to her knees as she sobbed loudly.

"Is he ashamed of me!?" she screamed out to the world.

A gust of wind answered her, and both Rangiku and Gin wore grim expressions. Rangiku gave Gin a pointed glance, who nodded in return.

He'd have a talk with his taicho.

* * *

"Minako-chan, why do you have such a sour look on your face?" Yoruichi drawled, sipping her tea silently.

"Sour look?" Minako asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. A vein appeared on Yoruichi's forehead. She could practically hear the blinking of the anything but innocent girl's eyelashes.

"Yea," Yoruichi sighed. "Is it about Aizen again?"

Minako stiffened. How could Yoruichi take one guess and be right about it on the first try? Oh wait… that's right, this was _Yoruichi _we're talking about.

"Yeah…"

"What'd he do this time?" the Shihoin princess asked, her eyebrows clicking together as she frowned.

"Nothing," Minako muttered. "He's just being the same."

"Ah…" Yoruichi sighed, understanding at once what she was saying. "The same overprotective, overbearing, mother-bear, pride-stealing bastard you mean?"

"Yoruichi!" Minako gasped. "Don't insult otou-san like that!"

"Why?" Yoruichi yawned. "I'm telling the truth like it is. He's too overprotective of you and can't bear to see you out of the house for long unless you're with one of his goons, like Ichimaru. He flinches just at the thought of you getting injured, and he makes you give up your pride because he sets you up as a weak little girl," she listed quietly. "Why don't you say something to him, Minako-chan?"

"If I do, I'm afraid I'd take away his smile, Yoruichi-chan, isn't that funny?" Minako asked, a dry smile taking place of her contemplative look. "I care for so much about that man, it's almost scary…"

Yoruichi gazed at the girl, remembering the smile she had worn when she had first arrived to the Sereitei, and yearned to see it again. Her hand twitched towards her, but she forced herself not to move. She didn't want to cause Minako pain, though she had the perfect words that would comfort her… and hurt her. Kisuke had told Yoruichi that Aizen was someone dangerous and not to be around him more than she should be, and never to open up to him. She couldn't understand how Minako could stand the man like he was, but Kisuke had warned against saying anything about their suspicions to an innocent girl like Minako, who he had simply stated, saying:

"_She is like the snow. You can step on her and she will fall to your will. You can mold her to what you want, and she will take that shape. But there are two things that will never change no matter what, and that is she will always stay snow, forced to live in the iciness of her cold past, and secondly, she can be tainted easily. If blood were to drip on snow, it would spread quickly, tainting once was. Yoruichi, we must protect Minako-chan with our lives."_

'_But Kisuke_,' Yoruichi thought, _'as you mold the snow to what you want, the snow will harden, and it will become harder to mold, though once it's molded, it will be harder to go back to what once was.'_

Minako stared out onto the porch, gazing at the beauty of the garden, a small smile on her face as she drifted off onto happy thoughts. That one smile told Yoruichi want she needed to know.

"Minako-chan," Yoruichi called out to the girl who was spacing out. Minako gave a start.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You are like the snow," she said softly. "But even the snow has a choice between two paths in their life. You can melt and become water, or you can harden and become ice."

Minako smile brightly.

"I wonder which one I'll take…"

'_I think you already know, Minako-chan… Kisuke, perhaps there is still a chance for this girl…perhaps she is still a snowflake, choosing where to fall on the ground.'_

* * *

"Sato-dono!"

Minako turned to look at a seated officer who had appeared at her living quarters at the 5th Squad's HQ, who seemed out of breath.

"Hm? Akio-kun, what's wrong?"

"There's a messenger from the Kyoraku clan that wishes to speak with you."

An amused look flitted across her calm features, before she settled for looking serious.

"I see. Please escort them here and stay behind until they leave," she ordered calmly.

"Hai!"

A few minutes later a lean man with smooth features that would've caused any other normal girl to fall for him came into the room, Akio, the 9th seat, following behind him.

"What does the Kyoraku family wish to speak with me about that they must disrupt the work flow of the 5th Squad?" Minako asked quietly.

"Kyoraku-sama wishes to send his most formal and sincere apologies for the incident at the party last weekend. I am here to turn in a formal apology from our clan, and I am here to represent the clan's wishes that you forgive us," the messenger bowed stiffly.

Akio couldn't help but hold his breath as he watched the conversation flow far from what could've been called smoothly.

"Rise," Minako ordered sternly.

The messenger did as he was told.

"You have done a good job, having done as you were told…" Minako started out, a small smirk flickering across her innocent features, "but unfortunately, it seems you were born without _spine_, boy," she snapped instantly.

The messenger gave a slight jump at the sudden change of tone.

"You dare come in here…" she seethed, "saying you represent your clan's wishes that I forgive them? You are only but one person," she sighed. "You insult me. Leave before you dirty my name and your clan's any longer."

The messenger was speechless.

"Well, boy? I ordered you to leave," she said harshly. "9th seat, Takahashi Akio, please escort this man out. And you, messenger from the Kyoraku clan," she said, directing her last statement to the trembling man. "If you are still on the 5th Squad's HQ grounds, I will have you personally eradicated by the taicho and fukitaciho himself for harassment and stalking."

"H-Hai, Sato-sama!"

Akio could only chuckle inwardly the instant the cold exterior slipped off of the girl's face as the passive, calm face he knew came back on as the messenger ran out of the room, his tail in between his legs.

"So cold, Sato-dono," Akio chided jokingly. Minako's lips twitched upwards before she placed the cold mask on again.

"Did you say something, Takahashi?" she asked coldly.

Akio gave an 'EEEP!' and stumbled out of the room, running from the bursts of laughter coming from the black haired beauty. But even the laughter had to subside sooner or later, and when they did, Minako couldn't help but feel slightly lonely.

'_Perhaps I'll just finish toying around with the Kyoraku clan… I'll send them a letter of forgiveness… I hope they accept it even with my most recent behavior.'_

And maybe after this, she could finally go get some sake…

* * *

"Gin, you needed to speak to me in private?" Aizen's warm, kind voice asked. The two stood in a standstill, Aizen sitting at his desk, while Gin stood on the other side.

"Hai, hai, Aizen-fukitaicho," Gin answered cheerfully.

"Is something wrong?" Aizen asked, raising an eyebrow. "You normally don't come talk to me about anything unless something is truly disturbing you."

"Well, nothin's really botherin' me, but someone else, and they don't have the courage to tell ya'," Gin shrugged, his never-ending grin plastered on his face.

Aizen suddenly had a feeling of… nostalgia? It wasn't like something about their conversation reminded him of something that had once happened, but he had a feeling that whatever Gin was going to say next was going to be something he had been thinking about for the past few months.

"Who is it?" he asked quietly, waiting patiently for the name.

"Why, it's our sweet, lil' Minako-chan o' course," Gin answered cheekily. Aizen fought the urge to glare at his 5th seated officer and gave a curt nod.

"What's bothering her?" he asked quietly.

If it was about Minako, then he was all ears.

He would give up his soul for the girl. Funny words, wasn't it, coming from Aizen Sosuke? The man who viewed himself above all others?

How could he though, kill a girl that he loved… how could he kill his own daughter?

She was his weakness; his flaw.

* * *

Minako yawned and thanked Yoruichi inwardly for convincing her to not go out drinking, because of the terrible results that could happen. Minako knew that she wasn't the greatest person when drunk, and she didn't want to go around the Sereitei, confessing her deepest feelings and thoughts.

She entered the dimly lit place she called home, and stopped.

"Otou-san?" she asked, blinking several times to make sure that the man before her was truly her father. "W-What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at work…" The fake alibi that Aizen had created for himself easily slipped off her tongue, though she was far from ever accepting it.

"Ah. Well, about that…" he sighed. "I decided to take a break. After all… it's been so long since we've done anything together. I've already made dinner. Come, it's your favorite."

"My favorite?" she asked, all suspicions leaving her mind. Her eyes twinkled with unspoken joy. "Really!?"

"Mhm," Aizen nodded, his eyes softening at the look on the girl's face. She ran to the dining room, her face brightening as she saw the lavish setup on the table.

"Otou-san!" she exclaimed, a happy blush coloring her face. "You didn't have to go through this much trouble! This must've taken a long time to make… You could've left it for me to do!"

He shook his head. "No… you are my daughter, and as your father, I should be the one feeding you, not the other way around. It is my pleasure to make your meal."

"Otou-san… you're too kind," she thanked softly, a smile lighting up her usually drab features. That's when he finally realized the true extent to how much she had been suffering due to his lack of attention. And even he now realized how bad of a father he had been: he never came home on time and usually came home to find Minako asleep on the couch, dinner already cold on the table. He would leave early in the morning, before she woke up, and if he ever saw her, it was during the work day, and even those meetings were usually limited because he was short on time. He was a captain and she was not. But he knew he was making excuses…

"Otou-san, aren't you going to sit down and eat with me?" she asked, interrupting his train of thought.

"Hm? Oh, yes…" he answered quickly. He sat down in front of the black haired beauty and marveled at how she could eat gracefully yet seem so… casual.

"So, otou-san, how has work been?" she asked, a small wry smile adorning her face. He coughed slightly, unsure of how to answer, knowing that he was expected to answer in a certain way and that if he ventured to deeply in this conversation, that he'd be burned – quickly.

"Work's been fine," he answered vaguely. "Being a fukitaciho for Hirako-taicho is very tiring… but I don't want to hear about the tiring duties of my job," he laughed lightly. "We're here to talk about _you_, Minako-chan. How are you? Is your training coming along pretty well?"

Minako smiled knowingly. Aizen was a smart man; no doubt about that. He had easily dodged her tricky question, turning the spotlight onto her. Her lips twitched upwards and a soft, breezy laugh left her lips.

"Training's coming along good," she sighed. "Sometimes though, I feel as if Yama-jii is going too easy on me; iie, I _know_ he's going easy on me… He just coddles me as if I'm some pretty, glass doll to look at."

"He is just worried for you well-being," Aizen chided. "I understand how you feel. Perhaps you should tell him directly how you feel?"

"Directly?" she asked, blinking several times. "Perhaps… I don't think it's cause he thinks I'm weak though… I think it's cause I haven't truly proven my power to anyone within the Gotei 13."

Aizen stared at her, his smile frozen, though Minako did not see his inner fighting. It was just that… he couldn't think of her going out on her own and taking out hollows when she could just up and _die_…

"What do you mean by 'truly show your power,' Minako-chan?" he asked curiously. "You have shikai, and with a bit more training, possibly your Bankai."

She smiled secretly.

"Hm… you'll see soon, otou-san. And thank you for the dinner; it was delicious."

It was only then that the all-seeing Aizen noticed she had finished her dinner.

* * *

To her surprise, when she entered her "office" at the 5th Squad's HQ the next morning, there was a formal reply from the Kyoraku Clan, accepting her acceptance of their apologies with an extra note attached by Shunsui.

'_Minako-chan, can you not cut off all ties with my family? I know this is asking too much, but please? I just don't want them to fall… _

_ Thanks,_

_ Shunsui-kun =]'_

Minako gave a soft chuckle, attracting some stares towards her, which she easily shrugged off.

'_Eh?'_ she thought, amused. _'Shunsui-kun wants to save his family? Perhaps that is for the best… he truly does care for them deep in his heart, doesn't he? What a… "sweet" guy…'_

She sighed and placed the document in a drawer in her desk and gave a start when there was a knock on her door.

"It's open," she called out. A white haired man with wrinkles all over his face appeared at the doorway, making no sound as he approached her desk.

"Ginrei-kun?" she asked, her eyes widening in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"I was passing by and decided to come see you as you indicated before that I was able to do so…?" he raised an eyebrow pointedly.

"Oh of course!" Minako exclaimed quickly, standing up abruptly. "Please, stay for tea! Come, we can go to one of the tea rooms."

"Thank you," he nodded curtly.

* * *

"How have you been doing?" Minako asked, breaking the silence. She couldn't just _sit _there, sipping her tea gracefully. She wasn't the _perfect_ noble. She was kinda like Yoruichi with all the official business.

"I've been very good," he responded quietly. "The Kuchiki Clan has also been doing well."

"And Byakuya?" she prompted.

A small smile touched Ginrei's normal pursed lips.

"Byakuya is doing well as well. He will become a great leader of the Kuchiki Clan."

"I told you so," Minako chided teasingly.

"So you did," Ginrei agreed easily. "But tell me, Minako-hime, how have you been?"

"Me…?" she repeated softly. "Mhm… as good as it can get I guess you could say. I've been thinking of joining the ranks of the Gotei 13, Ginrei-kun."

"At what rank?" he immediately asked.

"As a taicho," she admitted shyly. "You're the only person that knows, other than Yoruichi-chan, Kisuke, and Isshin-kun that I have a Bankai."

"You still haven't informed Aizen-fukitacicho?" Ginrei asked, his eyebrows flying up.

"I know that seems weird and all," she said defensively. "But you know otou-san, Ginrei-kun! He'd freak out if he knew that I had Bankai… he probably wouldn't let me join the ranks if he could truly stop me…" she sighed sadly.

"I understand," he assured her. "It's very unlike you though, to hide things like that. You're a very open person and share things easily but everyone is your friend, aren't they?"

She smiled sadly.

"Perhaps I _am_ too trusting…"

"That may be true, but if you weren't too trusting, you wouldn't be Sato Minako, and I like you the way you are, Minako-hime," Ginrei's gravely voice thundered. "You have my recommendation. I will fully support whatever you choose to do, remember Minako-hime. Whatever you choose to do, the Kuchiki clan will give you its everything."

"You flatter me," she giggled lightly, trying hard to clear the serious mood.

To no avail.

* * *

"Minako-chan!"

Said girl's ears perked up and she leaned the basket against the side of her hips, blowing her bangs out of her face so she could look up into the expectant face of the 2nd Squad's 3rd Seat.

"Kisuke!" she greeted with as much enthusiasm. "What brings you to my place? Are you here to see otou-san? He's not here I'm afraid."

"No, no!" Kisuke cheered. "I'm here to see you. Do you need help with hanging that laundry?"

"Oh yes!" Minako rolled her eyes, her voice taking on a drawl. "I totally need help with his laundry. It's _so _heavy that it's hard for me to even carry it!"

"Oh please, my lady, let me do the _honor_ of hanging your laundry!" Kisuke joked along. "I am your prince charming, here to save the day!"

"Kisuke!" Minako exclaimed, slapping him playfully. "God, let's just get this laundry done!"

"Yare, yare… Kisuke, what brings you to the house of Aizen Sosuke?" Minako asked quietly, taking a small sip of her sake. "You don't normally come here, and in fact, you avoid it as much as you can. You _know_ otou-san doesn't like you!"

"I know, I know," he agreed. "I still don't know why he doesn't like me, but like I said, I came here to see _you_, not _him_."

"Yeah," she sighed, taking another swig of her sake. "But _still_! I think that'd make him angrier."

Kisuke downed his sake in one gulp and motioned for some more. Minako complied and poured his cup to the brim before refilling hers as well.

"Can't help it," he shrugged carelessly. "You're too beautiful of a girl for me to stay away," he flirted hopelessly, winking at her shamelessly. Minako gave a giggle.

'_The sake must be getting to me…'_ she thought blurrily. She knew that she had feelings for the blonde haired man before her, but she knew it was nearly impossible for things to work out between them, unless both of them were to become the same rank and somehow get Aizen to bless their relationship…

"You flatter me, Kisuke," she laughed drunkenly.

"Oh? I must be special to be able to do that," he said, a playful smirk on his lips.

As they spoke each word, they drew closer and closer to each other, not noticing at how much distance had been closed between them. It was only when the smell of sake hit her, coming from Kisuke's breath.

"Minako-chan…" he breathed quiety.

"… Kisuke," she whispered.

The door slammed open.

* * *

OMG!!! Who slammed that door open? Did they hear the words that Kisuke and Minako-chan exchanged? Why does Aizen "hate" Kisuke? What is the Kuchiki Clan's connection to Minako-chan?" What's Shunsui's true reason to saving his family? How much does Yoroichi know!? SO MANY QUESTIONS!!!! XD Keep reading if ya' wanna know! :) PLEASE REVIEW!!! :D NO FLAMES!!! [Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!]

~krazykoreangurl


	4. Chapter 3: My Love

Chapter 4 is now up! Sorry for the long time people! (: My comp was having... er... issues you could say... ^_^" It really pissed me off, truth be told.

Anyways, here's ch. 4. Hope you like it! :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

* * *

Aizen entered the tea room, his face a blank slate. At the sudden noise, both Kisuke and Minako had jumped in surprise, accidently dropping their cups. As the sake pooled around their feet, Minako quickly rose to her feet, unable to look at her father's face. Kisuke slowly rose to his feet, sneaking a glance at Minako, who seemed unable to raise her eyes from the floor.

"I was… about to leave," Kisuke announced aloud, unsure of exactly who he was talking to, whether it be Aizen or Minako.

"That is for the best, I believe, Urahara-sanseke," Aizen answered coolly.

"I… will clean this up," Minako stuttered out, and she quickly walked out of the room, leaving Kisuke and Aizen alone.

"Let me show you out," Aizen said quietly to Kisuke.

"I can see myself out, Aizen-taicho," Kisuke answered dutifully. "I believe I know the way around your house."

"… Of course, forgive me."

* * *

Minako sighed sadly as she passed by her father's study room, seeing the light still on. She stood outside, awkwardly wandering if she could persuade him to go to bed. The instant the thought entered it, she snuffed it, sure that he was angry with her for allowing Kisuke into the house. She wondered if Aizen had seen them so close… She sighed again and readied to walk away, but his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Minako-chan? If you could, please come in."

She wanted to tell him that she couldn't, that she was busy… but she couldn't say no to that voice. Not to that warm, kind, father-like voice… Not only had she betrayed his trust, she had betrayed him.

"Yes, otou-san?" she asked quietly, sliding the shoji door open, tense. "Is there something you need? Tea? Warm milk?"

"No, it's fine," he reassured her, smiling. "I'm going to bed soon anyways. I just wanted to let you know something."

She cowered inwardly. This was where he was going to yell at her for allowing Kisuke to be in the house.

"I'm going out on patrol with the group that's going out early in the morning tomorrow, so I won't be here for breakfast," Aizen smiled kindly. "So don't wake up so early to make me breakfast, okay?"

This shocked her.

"H-Hai!" she stuttered.

"Now go to bed," he said warmly. "I don't like it when I see bags under your eyes."

"Of course, otou-san," she murmured. _Though I know you won't fall asleep till the first rays of light hit your window… but by then, you'll have to leave._

_

* * *

_

Minako woke up to the sudden feeling of loss. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal sad green orbs. She instinctively searched the house for Aizen's reiatsu, but found no presence of him. That's when she remembered that he would be out for some time patrolling… Perhaps this is where she would have to separate from him. She couldn't live in his house if he hated someone close to her, like Kisuke. Hate was a strong word, but she knew that Aizen disliked Kisuke, though he would never directly say it, nor would he ever explain his dislike. Kisuke… she loved him. That was as far as it went. How she loved him, she wasn't so sure herself. She loved him as a friend, for sure, but farther? She wasn't sure… Yoruichi had once said something about love and Kisuke, but she had been to busy with training to even understand. Before talking to Yamamoto, perhaps she'd go visit the 2nd Division HQ…

Minako walked slowly with no care in the world, conflicting emotions in her head, and dull throb of pain in her chest. She had never truly experienced the pain in her chest, so she couldn't identify what was causing it, though she was sure that it wasn't any health related issue. The confusion in her head though was too much for her, rattling around her head. It was hard for her to think, but outwardly, she showed no other emotion aside from her usual smile, though if you looked closely, you would be able to see a slight tinge of sadness, though Minako would refuse to admit she was slightly sad.

She had never thought to look too closely to her feeling and emotions to those around her, especially if it was feeling of love and attachment. It wasn't that she saw herself above others, it was that she didn't want to get hurt, and she didn't want others to get hurt. But Kisuke… he was another story. She would admit that they had always done everything together since she first got to the Gotei 13, and that he saved her the first day she had entered Soul Society, but even so, the confusion in her head didn't allow her to discern her _feelings_ for him: did she love him as a man or did she love him as just a friend? She could not allow herself to think about how Kisuke felt about her, not yet, because there was no use and no possible way for her to do so if she didn't clear her mind.

She stopped walking as she appeared in front of the large doors that were open, revealing a stretching Yoruichi, her amber eyes glowing in the morning sunlight flooding in.

"Yoruichi…?" Minako called out uncertainly, leaning inside, but making sure not to take a step in.

Yoruichi's eyes flickered to the doorway, and grinned. "Minako-chan! Is that you over there? What are you doing? Get on over here!"

Minako laughed slightly before relaxing completely, and entered casually, looking around the room, thankful it was empty. "You caught me," she shrugged, smiling. "What will the Head of the Punishment Force do to me now?"

They both laughed.

"I'll make you sit down with me so we can chat," Yoruichi laughed, patting the empty chair beside her.

"Oh dear, that's so scary!" Minako giggled, plopping down in the chair without ceremony.

There was a slight pause.

"What's wrong, Minako-chan?" Yoruichi asked quietly, gazing out into the morning sky. She glanced to the young girl beside her, looking around 10, but seeming to have the world's pain in her eyes.

"… How do you know if you love someone?"

Yoruichi took a moment to mull over the question, then turned to look fully at the young nobleman's daughter, appreciating her beauty. Yoruichi may have been beautiful, but she would always admit and perhaps flaunt Minako's own great beauty. In her eyes, Minako was a goddess, her posture always so perfect, not too tall, but not too short, her body perfectly petite, not too big or too thin. She had curves in all the right places, but even so, her smile, her eyes, and her personality were the most beautiful. Her light pink lips would always be curved into a small, knowing smile, as if there was nothing that could ruin her day. Her emerald eyes would always be glowing with happiness. She never asked for more than she was offered, and to top that, she never asked for anything period. She was a selfless person and very generous when giving. She was kind and warm. She was the sun, her beams of light radiating off of her, hitting those around her, warming them. She was intelligent and sensitive to those around her.

Even now, as the rays of sunlight hit her face, it made her beautiful pale skin glow, and Yoruichi had to keep reminding herself that the innocent girl before her was not an angel or a goddess, but a soul that had feelings and could experience pain and confusion. The smile was gone, replaced by insecurity, the shining orbs of emerald dull, replaced by uncertainty.

"When you look into their eyes…" Yoruichi started quietly.

Minako turned to look attentively at the flash master.

"You're heart doesn't beat fast, but it beats calmly, because you feel safe with that person. You trust them not to break your heart. You won't be over exaggerating or be over the top when you're around them, but you'll be more at peace."

Yoruichi smiled warmly at the girl beside her, who's eye's widened slightly.

"Trust me, you'll know when you're in love with someone. And I'll be there to kick their ass if they hurt you."

"I… see," Minako nodded, as she fumbled for her words. "I see! Yoruichi, thank you! I see what you mean!"

Yoruichi chuckled to herself as she watched the young girl get up from her seat and run out of the door, nearly slipping on the smooth surface of the floor.

"Yare, yare, Kisuke, you're gonna get the surprise of your life… that you never thought you'd get."

Minako ran the whole way to the other end of the 2nd Division HQ, nearly slipping at least 10 times on the smooth wooden floor. On the 10th trip, she cursed and wondered why she hadn't thought to wear sandals. She rolled her eyes as she realized that she hadn't really given her personal appearance much personal thought when she realized that she had to speak with Yoruichi about 'love.' She looked down to smack forehead as she saw what she was wearing. She wore a thin, white, summer yukata, with a white sash. Though it was totally passable as wearable clothing in public, it was still odd to see a shinigami running around in something other than a uniform. Then she chided herself for even considering herself a shinigami, for one thing, she hadn't graduated from the academy, nor was she part of a squad.

She grumbled and threw a small fit as she picked herself up from the floor since she fell and gave a sigh. She walked on, not watching where she was going, and bumped into someone. Before she could fall (once again), warm, strong, and steady arms wrapped around her waist and caught her, pulling her against them. Minako sharply looked up to tell the man to get their hands off of her, but seeing amused brown eyes with tufts of blond hair falling in front of them made her mouth dry.

"Ki-Kisuke!" Minako stuttered, flushing a pretty pink. She instinctively had put her hands on his chest, and tried to get out of his hold, but this seemed to amuse him even more.

"You know, Minako-chan, you look very cute this morning," Kisuke chirped, seeming to not notice the girl's feeble attempt to get out of his arms. At this statement, she froze and blushed deeper.

"Kisuke!" she whined. "Let me go!"

"But if I let you go, then you'll have to leave," he pouted. "And I don't want you to leave!"

"Okay, so if I promise I won't leave, will you let me go?" she sighed, rolling her eyes. He nodded enthusiastically. She smiled softly as he let her go, taking a step back.

"What do I owe to this pleasure in the morning though? Yoruichi-san is all the way on that side of the headquarters!" He pointed to the other side with emphasis.

"I already said hi to her," Minako giggled. "Besides, I'm not here to see her really… I came here to see you."

It was silent for a moment. Kisuke's brown eyes never left her emerald ones, a thoughtful look flashing through his eyes. "Perhaps we should take this conversation to another place?"

She nodded understandingly. "Of course."

Kisuke watched Minako, his eyes never leaving her, drinking in the sight of the beautiful girl as she sipped her tea gracefully, each movement made by her seeming to be a dance.

"More tea?" she asked him, her eyes opening to catch him staring at her. He nodded silently. She reached for the kettle and poured him the tea, not spilling a drop of tea on the table. The tea came out in a single stream of liquid, and steam came from the tip.

"What brings you here, Minako-chan?" Kisuke asked calmly, accepting his cup of tea.

"I needed to tell you something," Minako whispered softly, drinking her tea.

Kisuke raised an eyebrow, signaling for her to continue.

"I…"

They both jumped as the alarm started to ring.

"_**Hollows have been sighted in the Sereitei! I repeat, hollows have been sighted in the Sereitei! All squads assemble at their assigned meeting points! I repeat, all squads assemble at their assigned meeting points!"**_

Suddenly, large spiritual pressure spread across the whole Sereitei, and let hell loose. Minako's eyes widened as the air was knocked out of her. She was forced to the floor, but with heavy panting, she forced herself upright to see that Kisuke had no trouble standing, and it looked like he was hardly affected.

"Minako-chan, I think it's best if you head back to the 5th Squad. I can't—" He stopped when he saw that Minako was having enough trouble breathing as she struggled to stand up. "Minako-chan!" He was by her side instantly. The door slammed open to reveal Yoruichi, who gave once glance to Minako before nodding at Kisuke.

"Take care of her Kisuke, and then come to the assigned spot, alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kisuke muttered. "Come on, Minako-chan. Into my arms," he whispered soothingly into the girl's ear.

"N-no…" she breathed. "Go… you have to… go… I can… take care of… myself…"

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, grabbing her chin to make her look at him. "You're not normally like this. You should be able to handle this much reiatsu."

"I… let my guard down…" she explained weakly, a semblance of a smile flickering across her face. "I can't… just go! I… need to gather myself… hurry!"

Kisuke refused to move. "I will not leave until you're ready to be moved."

An odd look came to her face before she nodded slowly. She closed her eyes, and she controlled her heavy breathing. The air around them shifted and slowly, but surely, the rigid posture of Minako straightened out and smoothed itself, her breathing becoming calm. She opened her eyes, and spoke normally. "I'm ready."

* * *

Her eyes widened. She didn't think it'd ever come to this. How _could_ it come this? How could she choose... between keeping her Bankai a secret or saving the ones she loved? The high-level Gillian raised its beady eyes to hers and snickered.

"Die, bitch!" it screeched. Her eyes widened. Her shikai form had already been released, yet this arrancar had more in store for her. She chanced a glance over to where the rest of the battle was taking place. She had joined up with the 5th division because the gods somewhere in heaven laughed at her. She grimaced when she saw that everyone was busy with their own fight and that no one would be able to help her… She shook her head roughly. Since when had she gotten so weak that she depended on others to help her!

"Cero!"

A gasp escaped from her as she watched the green cero fly towards her. She shut her eyes tightly and grasped the hilt of her katana so tight that her knuckles turned white. Then it was like she had entered a place with all white…

"Nagareboshi! **[falling star]**"

The individual bubbles that had once been the blade of hers, started to glow brightly. They grew brighter and brighter, but then exploded lightly, giving way to star-shaped sparkles. They clustered together and pushed against the cero. With a grunt, she pushed forward with her body, her left hand tightly clasped around her right wrist, her katana's bladeless hilt in her right hand. A bead of sweat fell down her chin but she pushed forward.

In the end, it was her effort that won out. As the cero flew sideways, she raised her hilt, the star shaped cluster following her movement, and swung downwards. The arrancar barely dodged it, and the cluster fell rock-hard onto the paved ground, creating a well sized crater. But it was those few seconds that gave enough time for Aizen to appear in front of her and cut down the enemy.

As the squad cheered with victory, Minako could only stare at her now unreleased zanpakuto. She had released a technique to Kihotenkyu's shikai that she had never known was possible!

"Minako-chan, are you alright?" Aizen's calm voice came from behind her.

"I… I'm fine… thank you," she whispered. She grimaced as she fell to her knees. Aizen's eyes widened and made a move towards her, but Kisuke beat him to it. Picking her up, he gently cradled her – afraid that any small movement would hurt her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Kisuke," she reprimanded. "I can stand."

"I know, I know," Kisuke answered cheerfully. "But I don't want you to fall down every few seconds because you can hardly lift your weight now!"

She sighed, annoyed. Knowing that she couldn't change his decision, she was content with the knowledge that she could trust Kisuke. As Kisuke started walking away from the gathering crowd of injured soldiers, she didn't miss the way Aizen's eyes glowered at the man holding her.

* * *

_Why was she running? _

_She could only run… Running was the only way she could survive. _

_Her feet wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop the pounding of her frantic heart. Her head was cleared of all logical thought – she could only hear her internal screaming. _

_Fear… the dark pressure that something was behind her – coming for her. It would swallow her whole… the fear… the blood-pounding fear… _

"_Otou-san!" _

_

* * *

_

"Otou-san…!" Minako gasped, shooting up in bed. She grimaced when she noticed that she was sweating buckets. That nightmare… She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. She shouldn't let her mind linger on such stuff… it was bad for her.

But she couldn't help it.

She had had that nightmare for about a week now, and she wondered if it was a bad omen of things to come. Glancing at her clock, she groaned when she saw that it was 5 in the morning. She hated waking up this early! Suddenly, she saw her lucky. She was off-duty today… which meant…

She smiled.

She made a decision. It was sudden, and she was sure it was hasty – it wasn't thought out fully.

* * *

"Shunsui-kun, you'll do it for me then?" Minako asked, her eyes hopeful. Shunsui smiled at the young, energetic girl.

"Of course I will," he promised. "But… I want you to at least reconsider it. You'll have a lot of responsibilities to do with. You'll have a whole squad to watch over. You'll have the whole Gotei 13 resting on your shoulders. You're only half a century old… Aren't you too young to be thinking about your future?"

"Are you saying I should live in the present…?" she asked the wise man that was surprisingly sober early this morning.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, Minako-chan," he answered confidently.

"So I should be stuck the weak girl I am, depending on everyone around me to save me, or I should be happy with where I am now, weaker than I could be?" she questioned softly. "Or perhaps it's better that I live in the present with a man that hates the man I love? If I moved forward and could join the man I love, then why should I complain?"

"Minako-chan…" Shunsui sighed. Standing up, he patted her on the head. "I'm just worried for you. Perhaps you love him now, but love cannot always last forever. Who knows what consequences your actions will bring?"

She stood up.

"Then I will readily face those consequences and take them down, one by one."

* * *

She waited patiently. The taicho's meeting was going to end soon, and she was getting nervous. If the meeting went on any longer, she was certain that she'd chicken out….

The doors slammed open and the tired captains flooded out, some yawning, while others gave a cheer. Lieutenants reprimanded their captains' behavior, or joined in on the cheering. Minako giggled slightly when she saw Shunsui yawn and complain loudly about "Yama-jii," and when Lisa smacked him in the head. He caught her eyes and nodded his head towards Kisuke, who was exiting with Yoruichi, Hiyori and Soi Fon following quietly. Aizen wasn't too far off with Shinji.

She couldn't back out now.

She just couldn't.

Not when she came this far.

Her body unwillingly took a step back.

She wanted to run… she wanted to run and hide behind her otou-san…

"_Who knows what consequences your actions will bring?"_

She took another step back.

"… _love cannot always last forever…" _

Shunsui's eyes widened when he saw the girl waver. He took a step forward and loudly called out, "Hey! Minako-chan!" Her wide, fearful eyes turned to him. "Good-luck!" Her eyes widened and she grinned before nodding, and ran towards Kisuke.

She would move forward.

She would move past her fear.

She would proclaim her love.

… Even if everyone's attention was on her running figure.

…

"Urahara Kisuke!" …

"I love you!" …

And after she had uttered those words, she jumped onto him, wringing her arms around his neck as she hugged him, waiting for the words she hoped that wouldn't shatter her heart.

"I…"

* * *

There's my cliffy! ;) Sorry 'bout that! :D Review please! :) No flames allowed, or else I'll have to call the fire department! :D

This was done pretty quickly - srry.


End file.
